Cinq fois où Bob Lennon s'est imaginé une romance secrète
by Hachka
Summary: [Aventures, saison 1] Tout au long de leurs aventures, Bob n'a put s'empêcher de remarquer des comportements suspects. Pour lui, il n'y a qu'une seule réponse à ces interrogations : tout le monde en pince pour lui. Après tout, comment lutter contre son charme irrésistible...


Note de l'auteur : Voici ma modeste participation au fandom d'Aventures. Un hommage que je rend à ces cinq hommes qui nous ont vendu du rêve avec une des meilleures webséries qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Ces six scénettes prennent place durant la saison 1 (gros spoil de la fin de la saison ^^) et offrent une lecture différente de certains passages « tendancieux » de la série. Je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à replacer :D.

Bob Lennon, j'espère de tout cœur que tu liras ceci un jour. Car ce ne sont pas que les fans qui ont l'esprit mal tourné ;).

* * *

 **Cinq fois où Bob Lennon s'est imaginé une romance secrète**

 **(et une fois où les autres se sont inquiétés pour son état mental)**

* * *

 **La fois où Shin s'était montré trop observateur**

Assis sur sa couche, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé regardait ses compagnons s'activer autour du camp.

Avec fortes grimaces causées par ses hématomes, Théo remettait son armure de plates. Malgré l'habitude, il devait systématiquement s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour resserrer les lanières de cuir qui maintenaient les pièces de métal plaquées contre son corps. La blessure causée par l'araignée semblait lui poser une difficulté supplémentaire mais Bob ne songea même pas à intervenir. Tous, à leurs dépends, avaient expérimenté la sécheresse du paladin quand une de ses faiblesses se découvrait trop à son goût.

Grunlek s'affairait à nettoyer grossièrement les ustensiles de cuisine à l'aide d'un bout d'étoffe humide. Il fredonnait un air guilleret dans un patois nanique guttural. Étrangement, les sons étaient plaisants.

Le reste de la viande d'araignée (à laquelle ils avaient difficilement fait honneur) avait été soigneusement enveloppé dans un linge épais pour une consommation future. Le mage espérait très fortement qu'ils trouvent une auberge pour ce soir.

De son côté, Shin avait replié sa couche et l'avait soigneusement rangée dans les sacs de selle de Lumière, le cheval de Théo. Le débat avait été enflammé au début de leur voyage mais l'inquisiteur avait finalement consenti à leur laisser utiliser Lumière comme "un bourrin de traite" tant que le volume de bagage restait convenable. Bob, lui, avait préféré garder sa sacoche sur l'épaule. Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à une bête élevée dans la grâce divine mais on ne savait jamais quand un grimoire pouvait servir.

Le demi-élémentaire d'eau faisait à présent une ronde autour du campement, guettant les fourrés. Le corps de la druidesse n'était froid depuis quelques heures mais certains charognards avaient un instinct hors du commun quand il s'agissait de repérer les cadavres.

Il suivit Shin du regard, ses doigts trouvant machinalement le discret trou dans sa tunique, seul preuve pour lui du combat de la veille. La flèche était passée à moins d'un centimètre de son flanc, lui brûlant légèrement la peau au passage. Il aurait aimé croire que le demi-élémentaire avait été déstabilisé par son mouvement soudain et que la flèche soit partie avant qu'il n'entre dans la ligne de tir de Shin mais le regard satisfait que lui avait ensuite lancé l'archer racontait une tout autre histoire.

\- Désolé.

De surprise, Bob manqua de tomber à la renverse. Tout à ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué que Shin avait fini son tour et se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

\- Par tous les démons qui parcourent cette terre, fit le mage en portant sa main à son cœur. Ça va pas de surprendre les gens comme ça ?!

Shin leva un sourcil dubitatif et ses pommettes se relevèrent légèrement, trahissant un sourire ironique.

\- Je suis arrivé de face en faisant du bruit avec mes bottes. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été en arrivant par derrière sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Oh, ça va, grogna Bob en se relevant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Mais quand tu te retrouveras avec un démon sur le cul, faudra pas venir pleurer. Et puis désolé pour quoi au fait ?

\- Pour ça, répondit Shin en pointant le trou dans le tissu de sa tunique.

Il ne releva pas le reste, habitué à faire le tri dans l'utile et l'inutile qui sortait de la bouche du mage.

\- J'avais l'alignement parfait, je suis juste désolé que cela ait dû trouer tes vêtements.

\- T'es bien mignon mon coco mais je me suis plus inquiété pour mes fesses que ma magnifique tunique en soie rouge. Ta flèche est passée tellement près que tous les poils de mon corps se sont dressés de terreur.

\- Je sais, répondit Shinddha avec calme. Il fallait que je te frôle pour toucher l'araignée.

Balthazar le jaugea pendant quelques secondes, plusieurs grimaces se succédant sur son visage. Finalement, il plissa les yeux et, de sa voix la plus suave, déclara :

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu possèdes la faculté secrète de voir à travers les vêtements ? Parce que, si c'est le cas, je connais une ou deux applications qui pourraient être intéressantes...

Shinddha ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

\- Non non, pas du tout, je savais juste exactement où était ton corps !

\- Mon... corps ?

\- Enfin, tu sais, tu portes des vêtements amples mais je sais exactement là où il y a juste du tissu.

Grunlek se releva et secoua son linge à vaisselle, faisant grincer son bras mécanique. Plus loin, Théo, qui semblait toujours de mauvaise humeur, leur cria de ramasser leurs merdes, on quittait le camp dans dix minutes.

Shin acquiesça et alla ramasser les gamelles en bois pour les ranger.

Lentement, Balthazar replia sa couche, un œil fixé sur le demi-élémentaire qui semblait connaître son corps à la perfection. En tous cas suffisamment bien pour décocher une flèche à travers ses vêtements. Est-ce que, pour tirer, il l'avait imaginé sans ses vêtements ? Est-ce qu'il avait visualisé son corps souple et délié ruisselant de la sueur du combat ? Est-ce qu'il avait voulu caresser d'une flèche la peau douce que ses doigts ne pouvaient effleurer ?

\- Hoy, Bob ! Si tu bouges pas ton cul, on part sans toi !

\- J'arrive, j'arrive, répondit le mage en s'ébrouant.

Il aurait tout le temps de penser à la mystérieuse fascination de Shinddha pour son corps quand il n'aurait plus le paladin inquisiteur sur le dos.

* * *

 **La fois où Théo s'était fait administrer un analgésique**

Monter le camp au milieu d'un champ de bataille n'était pas franchement la meilleure idée qu'ils aient eue depuis le début de cette aventure. L'odeur âcre des cadavres carbonisés des araignées se mêlait à celle, plus douceâtre, des flaques d'acide.

Eden était allongée à côté de la forme à peine reconnaissable d'un autre loup. La tête entre les pattes avant, elle couinait légèrement et donnait de temps à autre un léger coup de museau au cadavre. Grunlek s'était assis à côté d'elle et avait posé une main rassurante sur son flanc. Le nain s'était attaché à l'animal à une vitesse fulgurante.

En y repensant, il était ridiculement comique qu'un animal druidique préfère la compagnie d'un nain à celle d'un demi-élémentaire élevé par une tribu sylvestre. Mais Grunlek avait cet instinct paternel qui assurait la cohésion de leur groupe hétéroclite et c'était sûrement ça qui avait attiré la louve.

Bob sortit la marmite du feu et versa le liquide épais dans un bol en bois pour le faire refroidir. Il dilua les résidus avec un peu de vin qu'il transportait dans une outre et rajouta quelques herbes médicinales avant de reposer la marmite dans l'âtre. L'efficacité de l'onguent serait grandement amélioré s'il était couplé avec un analgésique.

Tout en surveillant la potion pour guetter les premiers signes d'ébullition, le mage reprit le cours de ses pensées. En fait, leur groupe tout entier était ridiculement comique. Il comprenait tout de même un nain en partie mécanique à l'esprit calme et posé, tout à fait à l'opposé des créatures au sang chaud et à la hache rapide qu'il avait pu croiser jusqu'à présent. Prenons ensuite le paladin le plus chaotique que la terre ait portée. Il se faisait un devoir de défendre les innocents mais, dès que sa patience commençait à s'épuiser, impossible de savoir comment il allait réagir. Tenez, dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures, il avait quand même transpercé un nain sans ciller et achevé une druidesse à la force de sa prestance. Aux côtés du palatin se tenait aussi un demi-élémentaire de l'eau dont l'affinité à la nature était quasi inexistante malgré ce qu'il pouvait en dire.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, une cri strident retentit et Shin déboula des buissons en zigzagant de manière erratique, ses mains essayant désespérément d'atteindre le milieu de son dos. Quand il les vit, il s'arrêta net et le peu de son visage visible se couvrit d'une adorable couleur rouge.

\- Hum, fausse alerte, fit-il d'une petite voix avant de s'asseoir en face du feu, la tête basse.

Et pour compléter le tableau, il y avait lui, mage de feu mais qui ratait quand même ses sorts une fois sur deux. Sa nature démoniaque aurait dû l'empêcher de prendre la route avec des êtres humains mais c'était sans compter sa rencontre avec Théo Silveberg. Le paladin l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, avait haussé les épaules et dit « Si je vois ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une corne pousser sur ton front je te bute sans sommation. Mais sinon tu peux venir, j'ai rien contre les mages ».

Bref, un groupe d'aventuriers invraisemblable mais qu'il n'aurait échangé pour rien au monde. Et un de ses camarades avait besoin de lui.

La mixture dans la marmite commença à frémir et Bob la retira immédiatement du feu, soufflant dessus pour faire baisser à température.

Il se redressa et pointa Théo du doigt :

\- À poil.

Le paladin le regarda sans comprendre tandis que Grunlek esquissait un petit sourire.

\- À poil j'ai dit.

\- De quoi ? demanda Théo, toujours incertain.

\- Tu vas mourir dans une heure, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enlever ton armure pour que je puisse te soigner.

Le paladin se releva lentement de la position accroupie avec laquelle il examinait les cadavres calcinés des araignées.

\- Juste le haut ? fit-il en commençant à tirer sur ses lanières de cuir.

\- Sauf si tu t'es fait aussi piquer sous la ceinture, répondit le mage en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Théo se contenta de le fusiller du regard et son plastron tomba lourdement au sol. Il s'assit devant le feu et Bob lui glissa un gobelet en fer blanc dans la main en lui ordonnant de boire.

Le mage s'agenouilla derrière lui et commença par examiner avec attention la blessure. La morsure en elle-même avait commencé à cicatriser, formant deux demi-lunes noirâtres. Par contre, toutes les veines qui courraient aux alentours étaient teintées de noir, formant un tableau inquiétant sur la peau du paladin.

Bob appliqua de l'onguent autour de la plaie et commença à doucement masser pour faire pénétrer la mixture. Les épaules de Théo, qui étaient jusque là tendues, commencèrent à se détendre sous le traitement tandis qu'un soupir de soulagement s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Avec application, le mage parcourut chaque veinule des doigts pour neutraliser le poison au maximum, de la nuque aux omoplates. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre compte que Théo avait fermé les yeux. La bouche entre-ouverte et les joues légèrement teintées de rouge, il respirait profondément. Son menton reposait presque sur sa poitrine nue, pleinement offert.

Curieux de la réaction que cela allait provoquer, Bob laissa ses main errer encore plus haut sur la nuque, jusqu'à la naissance de la boîte crânienne. Tout combattant qui se respectait savait qu'il s'agissait d'un des points les plus sensibles de l'être humain : une simple pression suffisait à faire sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mais Théo se contenta d'exhaler profondément sans manifester aucune tension.

Finalement, Bob retira ses mains et essuya ses paumes grasses sur son pantalon.

\- Bonne nouvelle, tu vivras, lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Théo sursauta, comme sortant d'une transe, et se dépêcha de remettre la tunique de coton qui protégeait sa peau des frottements de l'armure. Bob ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses joues étaient nettement rouges à présent et que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

S'il faisait autant d'effet à Théo juste avec un massage, il devrait peut-être se renseigner sur les arts tantriques.

* * *

 **La fois où Shin s'était senti atteint dans sa virilité**

Bob avait toujours eu un don pour charmer les gens. Peut-être était-ce sa nature démoniaque qui lui conférait un charme ravageur mais, enfant, il lui suffisait d'ouvrir grand les yeux pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait auprès de la gente féminine. Adulte, il avait appris à utiliser ce charme d'une toute autre manière et son sourire éclatant les faisait toutes tomber en pâmoison. À destination des hommes, il avait deux autres sourires en réserve : celui franc et honnête qui déliait les langues et apaisait les situations, et celui plus malicieux qui désarçonnait ou attirait.

Sa mère, en simple paysanne peu éduquée, l'avait élevé en lui dictant que les choses de l'amour étaient réservées entre un homme et une femme lors d'une cour officielle mais Balthazar avait appris très jeune que maintenir l'ambiguïté ouvrait plus de portes que n'en fermait.

C'est pourquoi, quand ils avaient croisé le chemin de la magnifique Élisabeth, il avait immédiatement usé de ses charmes. Se mettre les locaux dans la poche était toujours une bonne chose en arrivant dans un village. Cela garantissait généralement un repas chaud et une ristourne sur les vivres et le matériel.

Devant eux, le petit Hans tirait la charrette à bras où se trouvait le linge. Les brancards lui arrivaient tout juste aux aisselles et certains chaos de la route le soulevaient presque de terre mais il avançait avec l'énergie des jeunes enfants. À ses côtés, Théo devait régulièrement faire des écarts pour ne pas se prendre un coup dans la hanche ou se faire rouler sur le pied. Il répondait à présent par des monosyllabes au babillage du garçon, sa patience commençant visiblement à s'épuiser.

Derrière eux, Grunlek les suivait de son pas rapide, admirant, ou peut-être surveillant, le paysage. Pas étonnant que le nain ait tout le temps faim avec ses jambes courtaudes, il devait marcher beaucoup plus vite.

Shin, quant-à-lui, avait rapidement abandonné sa position de l'autre côté d'Élisabeth quand il était devenu évident qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le mage. À présent, il se trouvait deux mètres derrière le groupe et semblait bouder.

\- Et sinon, vous venez d'où ? demanda la jeune femme en entortillant une mèche de cheveux bruns autour de son index

\- D'endroits si loin d'ici que vous pourriez à peine l'imaginer, répondit Bob en posant nonchalamment la main sur son bras dénudé. Nous autres, aventuriers, parcourons les routes depuis tellement d'années que les chemins sont pour nous la maison plus accueillante.

\- Vous devez en avoir vu des choses, fit Elisabeth, ses grands yeux brillant d'admiration.

\- Vu et fait, répondit le mage avec un sourire malicieux avant de faire naître une flammèche dans le creux de sa paume.

La jeune paysanne éclata d'un rire joyeux et applaudit. Derrière eux, Shin fit un bruit agacé et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes un mage ! C'est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un mage. il faudra absolument que je vous présente à Grand-Ma !

\- Votre grand-mère, je suppose ?

\- Oui, c'est un peu elle qui s'occupe de nous tous. Il ne se passe jamais grand-chose au village, minauda la paysanne, mais quand il se passe, c'est toujours Grand-Ma qu'il faut aller voir. C'est la un peu la chef de village.

\- Vous dîtes qu'il ne se passe jamais grand chose ?

Elisabeth fit la moue, jouant avec les mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient devant le visage.

\- Ben, à part la peste il y a quatre ou cinq ans et un des chiots du vieux Mani qui est né avec cinq pattes... Enfin, si, on a le puits qui s'est bouché, et c'est pour ça que je suis là.

\- Pas de visiteurs ?

\- Déjà qu'il y en a pas beaucoup, juste Alfred et son fils qui viennent nous vendre du sel et du savon contre un peu de blé et de légumes. De temps en temps on voyait un noble ou deux, de loin, qui faisaient le tour des champs. On dit qu'ils achètent des terres et qu'ils les revendent. Mais, en tous cas, depuis que la porte est fermée, on a plus personne du tout. C'était mon dernier morceau de savon. Après il faudra utiliser des plantes, mais c'est plus difficile à faire.

\- La vie doit être monotone, sans aucune visite, répondit Bob en usant de sa voix la plus suave.

Elisabeth baissa la tête, les joues rouges, mais le regard qu'elle lui lança par-dessous ses longs cils ne parlait pas du tout de timidité. Toute réserve oubliée, le mage passa un bras autour de sa taille et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter et il se retourna. Shin se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'eux, les bras croisés, et le foudroyait du regard. Elisabeth sembla alors réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et bafouilla une excuse avant de presser le pas pour rejoindre Hans et Théo en tête de la procession.

Bob se redressa et fixa Shin à son tour d'un air agacé. Tandis que les deux hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence, Grunlek passa à côté d'eux en secouant la tête et grognant qu'il avaient des choses autrement plus constructives à faire que de rouler des mécaniques devant la première femme venue.

Le mage leva un sourcil interrogatif :

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de dédain.

\- Non, répondit Shinddha avant de reprendre la route.

Bob adressa un sourire sarcastique à l'arrière de sa tête. Rien, mon œil. C'était de la jalousie pure et dure. Le demi-élémentaire n'avait pas supporté de le voir faire des avances à une autre. Pas que ça allait l'empêcher d'aller culbuter la donzelle dans une botte de foin mais, il fallait l'avouer, l'attention que lui portait Shin était extrêmement flatteuse.

* * *

 **La fois où Théo fit sa tête de mule**

\- Je te donnerais pas mon slip !

L'exclamation avait fusé, sèche, tranchante, et un peu incrédule.

Bob s'arrêta net dans son explication alors qu'un concert de « Mais je veux pas mettre son slip, moi ! », « De toute façon, j'enlève pas moi slip ! » et « Non mais c'est pas grave, je vais y aller. » se déclenchait dans le couloir.

Il passa une main sur son visage et essaya de trouver un autre angle d'attaque à son explication mais le regard buté de Théo ne l'aidait pas. Les bras croisés devant sa poitrine dénudée, le paladin le fusillait du regard comme la tête de mule qu'il était.

À sa décharge, la situation n'était peut-être pas idéale pour des stratégies osées. Après tout, ils avaient échappé de justesse à une vieille folle qui semblait décidée à les ouvrir en deux sous un prétexte assez obscur. Grunlek avait un bras en écharpe, un mort sur la conscience et semblait plus proche de tomber d'épuisement que de commencer une infiltration furtive. Shin ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, blessé uniquement dans son honneur (ce dont ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude). Théo était probablement le plus mal en point avec sa blessure infectée. Malgré l'onguent que le mage avait appliqué régulièrement pendant leur voyage, les veinules noires avaient gagné du terrain, couvrant maintenant toutes ses omoplates et remontant sur ses épaules et sa nuque. Ses joues étaient rouges de fièvre et, sans son armure, il était beaucoup moins imposant.

Enfin, il disait moins imposant mais, en face de lui, le demi-démon faisait pâle figure. Leurs geôliers lui avait retiré ses bottes renforcées qui lui permettaient de gagner cinq centimètres et sa chemise déchirée exposait son torse pâle, certes bien dessiné, mais qui devait faire la moitié de celui du paladin.

\- Avoue, c'est une super strat', tenta tout de même Balthazar.

\- Tu toucheras pas à mon slip.

Grunlek poussa un léger soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. S'il n'agissait pas maintenant, ils y seraient encore à demain. Déjà qu'ils avaient débattu pendant de longues minutes si l'inquisiteur devait utiliser le reste de ses pouvoirs psychiques pour le guérir lui, puis de la possibilité de brûler tout le lierre au risque de mourir étouffés et finalement de foncer dans le tas au risque de mourir tout court.

Maintenant, ils débattaient la théorie d'utiliser le pantalon de Théo comme lampe de poche. Pas la proposition la plus incongrue qu'il ait entendue jusque là mais elle devait facilement figurer dans son top dix.

La nain profita de sa petite taille pour se glisser derrière Théo dont les jambières métalliques éclairaient une petite portion du couloir. Il fit un signe de tête à Shin qui observait le mage et le paladin d'un air circonspect. Le mouvement sembla secouer un peu le demi-élémentaire qui laissa les deux autres à leur confrontation.

\- Passe devant, je serais tes yeux, fit Grunlek en tapotant la hanche de Shin. C'est ce qui me semble le plus raisonnable.

\- Ok, répondit Shin en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne passe pas à moins de deux mètres de ce reptile.

À pas lents, ils commencèrent à monter les marches et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparus dans les ténèbres épaisses qui masquaient le couloir.

Derrière eux, leur deux compagnons ne semblaient même pas avoir remarqué leur départ.

\- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je peux le faire briller à distance ? Si je pouvais, j'aurais déjà monté une boutique !

\- Mais je proposais !

\- Pas la peine d'être paladin quand on peut vendre des slips brillants à la sauvette !

Le mage leva les bras en l'air en poussant un « raaaah ! » désespéré.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, on touche pas à ton slip !

\- Voilà !

\- Voilà !

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, fumants, avant de se détourner comme deux enfants boudeurs.

Le paladin pouvait être une telle tête de mule que Balthazar avait plusieurs fois manqué de s'arracher les cheveux mais, là, on atteignait des sommets. Ce n'est pas comme si personne ne l'avait déjà vu à poil ! À voyager à la dure comme ils l'avaient fait depuis des années, la pudeur n'avait plus sa place. Plus d'une fois ils s'étaient baignés dans des lacs sauvages, trop contents d'être débarrassés de la sueur et de la crasse du voyage. Alors pourquoi, soudainement, Théo faisait sa pucelle effarouchée ?

Le mage resserra les pans de son manteau autour de son torse nu. Le léger courant d'air qui leur indiquait par où se trouvait la sortie le faisait également frissonner, aussi peu vêtu qu'il était. Une idée saugrenue trouva alors son chemin dans les méandres de son cerveau. Et si Théo refusait de retirer son armure parce qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher ? Comme par exemple une attirance irrépressible ? Peut-être que le bas de son armure était la seule chose qui lui permettait de dissimuler ce que la vue de son camarade presque nu avait causée.

Gêné, Balthazar porta les mains à son visage. Vivement qu'ils retrouvent leurs affaires.

* * *

 **La fois où un puits de magie avait semé une certaine confusion**

Le combat les avait épuisés mentalement. Les semaines passées sur les routes à éviter les araignées qui les avaient pris pour cible avaient usé leurs nerfs, provocant des distensions dans le groupe. Ces tensions avaient failli leur coûter la vie à la Porte des Étoiles où, s'ignorant les uns les autres, ils avaient foncé dans le tas.

Ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés face au chevalier Vladimir Hannibal, un autre mégalomaniaque qui s'estimait meilleur que les divinités, mais n'avaient rien pu faire pour le retenir.

Balthazar frissonna au souvenir de la sensation de puissance que lui avait procuré l'approche du puits de magie élémentaire. Lui et Shin s'étaient trouvés complètement inutiles alors que leurs compagnons affrontaient l'homme à la rapière qui les avait déjà terrassés.

À présent, la situation était désespérée. Shin avait disparu au fond du puits, peut-être mort. Théo affrontait seul l'homme à la rapière, revenu d'entre les morts sous la forme d'une créature monstrueuse. Lui, vidé de son énergie psychique, n'était même plus capable de produire une flammèche.

\- Allez viens, sac à merde ! hurlait le paladin à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'épée levée en position d'attaque. Avec qui ta mère a couché pour produire une mocheté pareille ?! Avec huit bras en trop c'est même plus de la consanguinité !

Bob poussa un petit rire nerveux. Des fois, il se demandait si c'était plus le courage ou la stupidité qui motivait les actions de l'inquisiteur.

\- Prêt ? demanda Grunlek alors qu'ils se tenaient tous les deux au bord du puits magique.

À plus d'un mètre, le mage en ressentait déjà les effets. C'était comme si toutes les barrières entre son esprit et celui du démon s'amenuisaient. D'inexpugnables murs en pierre, elles se transformaient lentement en palissades de bois.

\- Non, répondit Balthazar, mais c'est pas comme si on avait le choix.

Ce qui était faux, par ailleurs. Ils avaient toujours eu le choix. Ils auraient pu choisir de rester tranquillement chez eux et ne jamais chercher une vie d'aventures. Ils auraient pu ne jamais recueillir cette druidesse dans la forêt d'Émeraude. Ils auraient pu choisir d'ignorer ses avertissements et ceux de ses compagnons. Ils auraient pu ne jamais chercher à atteindre la vieille Tour. Ils auraient pu laisser l'intendant Brag pourrir dans sa prison. Ils auraient pu ne jamais se lancer à la poursuite d'Hannibal. Ils auraient pu ne jamais vouloir devenir des héros.

Le poing mécanique du nain se referma sur sa lourde ceinture en cuir et serra. Bob fit un pas en avant, puis deux. Ses pieds se posèrent juste au bord du puits sans fond et, lentement, il se pencha en avant. Son centre de gravité glissa vers les abîmes et la sensation de pouvoir déferla si brutalement sur lui qu'il eut l'impression de tomber.

Plus rien n'était impossible. Il pouvait invoquer le feu le plus brûlant des enfers et carboniser cette odieuse créature qui se mettait en travers de son chemin. Il pouvait faire s'écrouler la montagne, et en sortir sans même une égratignure. Il pouvait déployer ses ailes et ses crocs et prendre son envol. Il pouvait raser ce pays en un battement de paupière.

Le mage tourna la tête vers Grunlek et vit sur son visage la même béatitude. Son bras mécanique était tendu devant lui, paume tournée vers les cieux, comme s'il l'invitait à le rejoindre. il lui suffisait de faire un pas pour le mener dans une de ces danses langoureuses qui clôturent les bals de village.

Le nain avait les traits apaisés et son regard brillait d'une lueur douce et chaude. Jamais on ne l'avait regardé avec une telle intensité. Peut-être était-ce ça le coup de foudre que sa chère mère évoquait avec un air rêveur. Avoir la sensation que le monde se réduisait à une seule personne, un seul souffle, un seul regard. Et, à son tour, savoir au plus profond de son être que l'on représentait le monde aux yeux de l'autre.

Bob sentit des larmes de bonheur lui monter aux yeux. Comme un serment, il tendit la main pour saisir celle de son compagnon. Avec ce simple contact, il était prêt à unir son âme à la sienne. Ils s'appartiendraient pour toujours.

Mais, comme dans un rêve, son bras semblait entravé et, déjà, la main de Grunlek s'éloignait de lui. Il voulu crier mais le son se bloqua dans sa gorge. Pourquoi le destin était-il si cruel ? Pourquoi lui faire miroiter un bonheur si intense pour lui arracher aussitôt ?

Le nain esquissa un sourire et Bob se sentit mourir. Il adressa une fervente prière aux dieux, au démons, à toutes les créatures qui pouvaient l'entendre. Il renoncerait à toute sa puissance, le monde ne l'intéressait plus, si seulement il pouvait se lever chaque matin pour voir ce sourire.

Ses pieds quittèrent le sol et il ferma les yeux. Quelles que soient les horreurs qui l'attendent, quelle que soit la souffrance qu'il doive endurer, il emporterait au moins ce dernier sourire avec lui, souvenir impérissable de son âme sœur.

Puis, aussi soudainement que la magie avait envahi son être, elle reflua. Sa gorge fut finalement libre de relâcher le cri qui s'y était bloqué et il perça la surface ténébreuse qui masquait les profondeurs insondable du puits de magie.

Pris de panique, ses membres s'agitèrent dans tous les sens et, alors que l'adrénaline manquait de faire exploser son cœur, ses doigts se refermèrent sur un pan de tissu. Son élan le plaqua contre la paroi et son grognement de douleur fit écho à celui de Shin.

Pendant quelques secondes, son esprit fut délicieusement vide puis le souvenir de ce qui venait tout juste de se passer lui explosa presque à la figure. Bob prit la sage décision de l'effacer totalement de sa mémoire.

* * *

 **La fois où Grunlek et Shin se posèrent des questions**

Sans corps à enterrer, ils avaient simplement fait poser une stèle.

Les prêtres de l'église de la Lumière s'étaient montrés très compréhensifs et les avaient laissés officier cette parodie d'enterrement. Peu de mots avaient été prononcés tant le choc leur serrait encore la gorge.

À présent, tout ce qui restait de Théo c'était des souvenirs, des questions sans réponses et un bouclier éraflé par de nombreuses batailles.

Ils avaient planté le bouclier aux côtés de la stèle, ne pouvant se résoudre à l'emporter. Les prêtres s'étaient retirés avec pudeur, les laissant seuls avec leurs pensées sombres.

Agenouillé devant la pierre fraîchement taillée, Balthazar ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur sa poitrine, la pointe de ses doigts formant un cercle parfait un signe revêtant une symbolique magique très puissante qui n'était utilisé que dans de rares occasions. C'est avec ce symbole qu'il avait fait son serment d'entrée à l'école des mages puis, des années plus tard, c'est avec ce symbole qu'il avait juré de ne jamais laisser sa nature démoniaque gouverner sa vie. C'est également avec ce signe que le grand archimage de l'académie l'avait banni, lui ordonnant de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Aujourd'hui, il l'utilisait pour faire une promesse à un ami cher, la promesse que sa mort ne resterait pas impunie. Sur son honneur de mage, il jura qu'il fouillerait le Cratère de fond en comble pour retrouver l'intendant Brag, celui qui les avait trahis.

En retrait de quelques mètres, Shin et Grunlek, la tête basse, se recueillait également. Puis, alors que le temps commençait à s'étirer, Shinddha s'accroupit pour se retrouver à la hauteur du nain. Discrètement, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu crois qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux-deux ?

Grunlek releva la tête, surpris, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Quelque chose ? demanda-t-il sans sembler comprendre ce que l'archer sous-entendait.

\- Tu sais, quelque chose... Je veux dire, Théo était un ami très cher mais je vais pas passer plusieurs heures sur sa tombe à pleurer.

\- Il pleure ?!

\- J'en sais rien, il est de dos.

Le nain le regarda avec incrédulité mais Shin ne se départit pas de se mine sérieuse.

\- Il est sensible ! s'exclama Grunlek en essayant de ne pas hausser la voix. En tous cas, plus sensible que toi !

Shin haussa les épaules et se mit à fixer le dos immobile de Bob.

\- Mais, tu sais, continua-t-il, si on doit gérer un cœur brisé en plus de la perte de Théo...

Les sourcils du nain se levèrent à l'entente de cette théorie farfelue.

\- Tu crois qu'il en pinçait pour Théo ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais tu vois une autre explication ?

Devant la stèle, Balthazar n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, la tête basse. Si leur voix portaient jusqu'à lui, il ne le montrait aucunement.

\- Il reluque les fesses de toutes les femmes qu'on croise, argumenta le nain. Je ne suis pas sûr que les guerriers musclés soient son style.

\- L'amour ne se commande pas.

\- On aurait vu quelque chose quand même !

\- Justement, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, toute la tension qu'il y avait entre eux et qu'on attribuait au fait que les démons et les inquisiteurs ne font pas bon ménage... Si toute cette tension cachait plus ?

Grunlek s'accorda quelques instants pour pondérer la chose, une main lissant sa barbe touffue. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement et ses sourcils se hissèrent sur le dessus de son front.

\- Tu te rappelles quand on était dans les souterrains de la Vieille Tour ?

Shin hocha la tête.

\- On est partis tous les deux devant parce qu'ils étaient en train de se crêper le chignon au sujet du slip de Théo. Tu crois qu'ils ont...

Leur visages reflétaient le même effarement en imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer entre les deux hommes à moitié nu alors que la tension était à trancher au couteau. Shin fut le premier à se ressaisir :

\- À partir de maintenant on ne le quitte pas du regard.

\- Sûr, approuva Grunlek.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bob se releva et ils quittèrent le cimetière de l'église de la Lumière, le mage encadré par ses deux compagnons restants.


End file.
